La diosa Uchiha
by Natyqg
Summary: Qué pasaría si un día Sasuke se entera de que Konoha va a ser atacada por unos enemigos demasiado fuertes y necesita ayuda de la diosa Uchiha. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

-Hokague-sama han traspasado las murallas que construimos alrededor de toda Konoha.

-¡MALDICIÓN! Digan a los ANBU que vayan a negociar una tregua.

-Sí Hokaque-sama.- Dijo el ANBU.

El ANBU volvío y le dijo a Tsunade que el enemigo se retiraba a cambio de los terrenos de el barrio Uchiha.

-Sasuke no lo permitirá, después de todo es su clan. Un momento... ¡ESO ES! ¡SHIZUNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shizune entró corriendo a la oficina del hokague.

-¿QUÉ OCURRE?-Pregunto exaltada Shizune

-Rápido, llama a Uchiha Sasuke y a su equipo y vengan enseguida.-Dijo Tsunade

-¡Sí!-exclamó Shizune.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando ya estaban dentro del despacho.

-Sasuke uchiha tengo algo que comunicarte...-La Hokague le explicó todo a el menor de los Uchihas.

-Bajo ningún concepto venderé los terrenos de mi clan-Dijo Sasuke con expresión fría.

-Si esa es tu decisión la respeto, ya que después de todo eres el heredero- Contestó firme la Hokague.-Pero...seguramente sabrás la leyenda de la diosa Uchiha.

-No-Dijo cortante Sasuke

-Vieja, diganos de que va esa leyenda.- Habló por una vez nuestro rubio hiperactivo favorito.

-Si viej...ejem... Tsunade-sama diganos de que trata- Pidio tambien Kakashi.

-¡QUÉ NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!-gritó con una vena en la frente Tsunade.-Esta bien, les contaré.

Tsunade empieza a narrar y todos se mantienen callados.

Hace 50 años un Uchiha avaricioso se enamoró de una niña , la cual era la kunoichi más fuerte de la hoja a sus 13 años y además era una haruno.

Él todos los días la observaba hasta que un día la vió con un chico y eran tales sus celos que la secuestró. Pasaron dos meses pero ella se negaba a casarse con el, es más, le odiaba. Un día el hermano de ese uchiha obsesionado con un amor no correspondido se encontró con ella en una de las mazmorras del cuartel del clan y la rescató. Ella se enamoró de él, pero él ya estaba comprometido y el uchiha avaricioso se enteró de ello y vendió su alma al diablo a cambio de que ella fuera sellada en el templo uchiha y fuera la encargada de absorver las almas de los uchihas caídos en batalla.

La hokague terminó de narrar la historia y todos se sorprendieron.

-La decisión es tuya Sasuke, ¿qué quieres que la despertemos o no?

-No es de mi clan, a si que haced lo que os plazca- dijo con simpleza Sasuke.

Al pasar dos horas estaban en el templo abriendo la cripta en la que se encontraba dormida una hermosa niña de cabellos rosados,. Vestia unas botas de ninja típica y un vestido blando con detalles rosados. Se notaba que eran vestimentas de otros tiempos.

-Bien ahora vamos a despertarla de su letargo.-Dijo la Hokague.-Colocaos en la posición.

Al momento 15 ANBUs estaban alrededor de la cripta y haciendo un jutsu extraño la niña volvió a tener pulso y abrio sus preciosos ojos que mostraban un extraño color esmeralda. Ella posó su mirada en todos y se paró en Sasuke. A continuación dijo algo que lo dejó impactado:

-Fugaku-kun...

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

-Fugaku-kun...


	2. Chapter 2

LA DIOSA UCHIHA. Capítulo II.

CAPÍTULO II: Mi entrada en el equipo 7

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Sasuke el cual estaba muy sorprendido, pues esa chica había nombrado a su padre.

-Puede que esto sea confuso para tí, si no te importa me acompañarías para que te explique todo-Dijo seria la Hokague.

-Sí...-Habló apenada Sakura.

Todos se encaminaron a la torre de la hokague en silencio hasta que Kakashi se acercó lo suficiente a la hokague para que ella fuera la única que lo escuchara.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-Completamente. Esta niña es nuestra salvación.-Dijo segura la Hokague.

-No quiero que Sasuke salga mal de todo esto.

-Tranquilizate Kakashi, esa chica podría salvar a Sasuke del mal-Dijo la hokague

-Eso espero...

Pasaron 15 minutos y ya todos estaban en el despacho. Sakura estaba extrañada, pues era muy diferente a como ella recordaba.

-¿Por que todo está tan cambiado, y donde esta el Hokague?

-Te lo explicaré todo,pero primero necesito saber unas datos sobre tí.-Dijo la hokague

-Está bien. Que quiere saber.

-Tu nombre, Tu edad, y tus havialidades.

-Sakura haruno, tengo 13 años, controlo casi todos los estilos de jutsu y soy unas de las mejores con la espada.

-Está bien Sakura mi nombre es Tsunade y los nombres de los que ves allí son: El peliplateado se llama Kakashi y es el sensei del equipo 7, El rubio es Naruto, el pelinegro es Sai y por último el azabache es Sasuke.

-No es imposible...el es Fugaku Uchiha no me puedo equivocar lo ví aller.-dijo asustada la pelirrosa.

-Verás te contare lo que pasó.

Así Tsunade le contó lo que pasó ySakura estaba confundida pero lo entendió.

-Así que Fugaku está muerto y ese es su hijo...-Dijo con lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos-Y

yo he pasado 50 años en sellada y me han rescatado para salvar la aldea.

-Así es... Espero que nos ayudes.-Dijo Tsunade con tristeza.-A partir de ahora formarás parte del equipo 7.

-Sí...-Asintió Sakura con voz apagada.

-Bien enseñenle la aldea y denle un una banda protectora que indique que es ninja de la hoja, Ahora, ¡RETIRENSE!-grito lo último Tsunade

Todo el equipo salió del despacho y le enseñaron la aldea a Sakura además de entregarle la banda protectora. Ahora ibana entrenar.

-Bien Sakura demuestranos tus habilidades.-Dijo Kakashi.

Así finalizaron la tarde y Kakashi felicitó a Sakura,

-Muy buen entrenamiento Sakura.-La felicitó su sensei.

-Gracias-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei me tengo que marchar, he quedado con Iruka-sensei a comer ramen y esta vez llegaré a tiempo, de veras.- Grito Naruto.

-Si Kakashi-sensei yo tambien me tengo que ir a recoger unos pergaminos- dijo esta vez Sai.

-Bien chicos retiraos

-Kakashi-sensei yo no tengo casa...-Dijo apenada Sakura.

-Es cierto, Sasuke tu tienes un apartamento muy amplio, ¿no? Sakura se podría quedar allí.- Sugirió Kakashi.

-mhp-"contestó" Sasuke.

-Me tomo eso como un sí, bueno adíos- Dijo su sensei y desapareció en in PUF.

-Vamos-dijo Sasuke.

-Sí...-contesto Sakura.

###############De camino al apartamento###########

-Te pareces a él-Dijo con un deje de tristeza Sakura.

-Era mi padre- Contesto indiferente Sasuke.

-Si supongo... Aunque tambien te pareces a ella.

-¿A quién?-perguntó Sasuke.

-A mikoto.

-Ellos ya murieron así que callate-Dijo enjado Sasuke.

-Sí..- Asintió Sakura.

###############En el apartamento#############

-Sígueme-Dijo frío Sasuke.

-Sí.

Llegaron a un cuarto que tenía una cama en el centro con colchas que tenían bordados simbolos Uchihas.

-Este es tu cuarto, tambien tiene un aséo con baño-Explicó Sasuke.

-Gracias, pero tengo otro problema, no tengo ropa.

-En el ropero hay ropa mía, puedes ponertela.

-Pero me quedará grande-se quejó Sakura.

.-Pués te las arreglas cómo puedas.-DIjo Sasuke y se fué.

-#Todos los Uchihas son iguales#-dijo Sakura para despues abrir el armario,coger un camisa negra con un abanico Uchiha en la espalda, se duchó y se la puso por encima, Acontinuació se acostó y se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

LA DIOSA UCHIHA

Se despertó en un cuarto extraño cuando recordó todo.

-¡Ahh!- Bostezó- Ya me acuerdo estoy en la casa de Sasuke-kun.

Bajó las escaleras intentando buscar la cocina. Entró en esta sin darse cuenta de su estado, llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas negras con el abanico Uchiha a la espalda, iba descalza y con dos coletas de caballo que llegaban a la cintura más o menos. Pero el problema era que la camisa le llegaba un poco más abajo del trasero.

Por su parte, el azabache estaba sentado en una silla de la mesa de la cocina tomando su preciado desayuno cuando por la puerta entra la pelirrosa ligera de ropa y con cara risueña.

-Buenos días ¡Ahh!- Dijo y bostezó la pelirrosa.

-Hmp, lo que sea- Contestó Sasuke evitando sonrojarse.

-¿Te importaría que me hiciera algo para desayunar?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Tsk, lo que sea- Respondió Sasuke.

-¿No tienes más palabras en el vocabulario, o qué?- Dijo sarcástica Sakura.

-Tsk- contestó Sasuke.

-Definitivamente, no- Finalizó la pelirrosa.

Sakura empezó a hacerse el desayuno mientras que Sasuke la miraba atentamente. Cuando terminó se sentó al lado de Sasuke, además de que le puso

un plato de comida también al azabache.

-No te he pedido nada, molestia- Dijo con indiferencia Sasuke.

-Bueno, tenías las tostadas que antes comiste quemadas, así que pensé que te vendría bien comer algo más... no sé, comestible- Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa y empezó a comer.

-Hmp, molestia- Dijo Sasuke y empezó a comer también.

PUFF (se escuchó en la sala)

-Hola sensei- Gritó contenta Sakura.

-Hola- Sonrió bajo su máscara Kakashi.- Veo que van haciendo buenas migas.

-Creo que si, ¿tú que piensas Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Hmp- Contestó Sasuke.

-Tan hablador como siempre. Bueno a lo que iba, venía a avisarles de que los espero en el puente a las 10:00. Por cierto Sakura, bonito vestido.- Y diciendo esto desapareció tal como vino.

-Eh...¡KIAAAA!- Gritó Sakura de como estaba- ¿Por qué no me avisaste Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto exaltada.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo- Dijo sin más Sasuke.

-Malo...- Bufó molesta Sakura hinchando sus mejillas, cosa que a la vista de Sasuke eso le parecía tierno, más no lo demostraría pues el era todo un Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun voy a subir a alistarme, vuelvo en seguida.

Nos encontramos ahora en un apartamento aparentemente muy desordenado, curiosamente de un monton de basura surgió un rubio con un puño en alto.

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ, DE VERAS!- Gritó el rubio bastante cansado, pues había estado buscando la banda protectora que le indicaba que era un ninja de la hoja.

-Esta vez me salvé, seguro que el teme me hubiera estado llamando dobe de por vida y Sakura me habría tomado como a un loco... ¡PERO QUÉ BIEN QUE LA ENCONTRÉ!- Gritó lo último Naruto.

Volviendo a la casa de nuestro chico favorito, vemos a una chica pelirrosa en una de las habitaciones del piso superior indecisa.

-¿Qué me pongo? Toda esta ropa es de chico- Pensó Sakura- Esto mismo.

Al pasar un cuarto de hora.

-Ya estoy, en seguida bajo Sasuke-kun- Grito desde el piso de arriva Sakura.

Sakura bajó con unas mallas negras cortas (como las que lleva de niña debajo de su vestido ninja), una camisa blanco con el abanico Uchiha a la espalda que le quedaba como un camisón ya que esa camisa le pertenecía a Sasuke., unas botas ninja negras por supuesto, porta kunais y shuriken en la pierna derecha, una cinta blanca que recogía su cabello en una cola alta y lo más importante la banda protectora de la hoja en su frente.

-hmp- Dijo Sasuke intentando no sonrojarse, pues a esa chica le quedaba realmente bien su ropa.

-¿Nos vamos Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó Sakura

-Sí- respondió indiferente Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo Sakura

-Hmp, lo que sea- Contestó Sasuke.

-Pues... Yo querría ir contigo a dar un paseo contigo después de lo que hagamos hoy con Kakashi-sensei.- Preguntó sonrojada Sakura.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Te quiero llevar a un sitio muy especial para mí- Dijo Sakura con cara de niña buena.

-Hmp no- Respondió tajante Sasuke.

-Vamos Sasuke, solo en tu apartamento te aburriras- pidió de nuevo la pelirrosada.

-Tsk, esta bien- Contestó con una respuesta positiva el azabache.

-¡Yuuupiii!- Rió Sakura- Gracias Sasuke-kun.- Agradeció.

-Tsk- finalizó el azabache.

Llevaban más de dos horas esperando y su sensei no aparecía.

-Chicos, ¿es normal que tarde tanto?- Pregunto amablemente Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

-Sí Sakura-chan, siempre viene con alguna escusa estilo me he perdido en el camino de la vida y esas cosas, ya lo verás de veras- Respondió Naruto.

PUFF (se escuchó)

-Hola chicos, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida, siento el retraso- Dijo esto dejando con una gota anime en la cabeza de Sakura y a todos los demás cansados de la misma escusa.

–-Sensei, ¿que haremos hoy?- Preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Solo misiones de poco riesgo, de rango D- Le respondió su sensei.

-¡Pues empecemos cuanto antes!- Grito Naruto.

La primera misión se trataba de quitar las malas hierbas de un gardín, todo iba bien hasta que una señora salió de la casa a la cual naruto estaba quitándole las malas hiervas, pero todos nos sorprendimos al ver que no solo estaba quitando las malas hiervas, si no que tambien estaba quitando las flores. Al final se ganó una buena bronca de esa señora y le tuvo que lavar los platos.

La segunda se trataba de quitar la basura del río, como en la primera misión todo iba bien hasta que Naruto se tropezó con una piedra y se calló, pero lo malo era que ese río llevaba a una casacada. Menos mal que Sasuke lo rescató, luego de eso nos echamos una risas.

La tercera misión se trataba de sacar a pasear a unos perros en la cual Sasuke, Sai y yo escogimos perro normales pero Naruto cojió al perro más grande y con lo cual no podía con el. El perro se dirijía a un campo de entrenamiento con bombas, pero no llego a entrar ya que yo cree una barrera de chacra.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy chicos- Dijo su sensei marchándose.

-Por fin... -Dijo Naruto el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo apunto de desmallarse.- Sai, crees que podras llevarme a mi ca...-No pudo terminar por que se desmalló.

-Que cruz...Bueno chicos me voy- Avisó cogiendo a Naruto.- Adiós.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó Sakura con cara de cachorrito.

-Tsk-dijo Sasuke.

* * *

Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

He de decir que este fic lo hice hace muchísimo tiempo, por eso intento corregir los fallos y erratas que encuentre, aún así sigue habiendo.

El próximo capi la semana que viene.

Matta en.


	4. Chapter 4

NARRA SAKURA:

Sasuke-kun y yo íbamos camino de mi lugar especial, la verdad no sé como estará, hace años que no lo visito.

Sasuke-kun parece estar pensando en algo, está muy concentrado sin siquiera hablarme o dirigirme la mirada. El es...especial para mí ahora, ya que es lo único que me queda de una persona muy importante en mi pasado. Yo...yo daría mi vida por salvar la suya si llegara el momento, por que desde que lo vi tengo un sentimiento extraño en el pecho y lo loco de todo esto es que me gusta sentirme así.

-Sasuke-kun ya estamos cerca- le dije.

-Hmp- un día le golpear y le haré un chinchote para ver si se olvida de esa maldita palabra, si es que es una palabra...

NARRA SASUKE:

Al final la molestia rosadita me ha convencido para venir a ese lugar especial para ella... Total toda las molestias son iguales, aunque presiento que ella no es igual a las demás...¡Pero qué cosas pienso! Eso de juntarme tanto con Naruto me está afectando al ego...

La molestia parece estar muy concentrada en algo, la verdad me gustaría saber más de mi pasado, de cómo era mi padre.

-Sasuke-kun, ya estamos cerca- escuché que dijo.

-Hmp- le respondí y pude ver su cara de enojo, la verdad me gusta molestarla...

FIN DE LAS NARRACIONES.

-Espera Sasuke-kun- Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Tsk, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó el azabache molesto.

-Te voy a tapar los ojos, que si no no tiene gracia- Respondió Sakura con una risita.

-Hmp- no podía faltar la famosa * palabra * de Sasuke

-Te colocaré la venda, así- Dijo Sakura colocándole la venda a Sasuke.

Sakura condujo a Sasuke hasta un lago muy hermoso. Estaba repleto de luciérnagas y mucha flora.

-Te quitaré la venda, espera que te guste- Dijo Sakura quitándole a Sasuke la venda.

NARRA SASUKE:

Lo que vi fue indescriptible, era uno de los lugares más hermosos que he visto. Había luciérnagas por todos los lados que le daba un toque mágico al lugar.

Sakura se adelantó sentándose en la orilla del lago. Yo realicé la misma acción que ella sentándome a su lado.

FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE SASUKE.

-¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura mirando sonrojada al azabache.

-Sí- Respondió

-Me alegro- Volvió a hablar la ojijade con una sonrisa que derretiría al iceberg más grande que existiera y el más grande se encontraba frente a ella.- Este lugar es muy especial para mí- Dijo mirando al frente mientras le brillaban los ojos debido a la luz que emanaban de las luciernágas.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia el frente tambien.

-Aquí solía venir con mi madre antes de que ella enfermara- Dijo Sakura con tristeza en su voz.

-Cuentame de ti- Pidió el azabache cosa que el nunca hacía, el mismo se sorprendió.

-Está bien- Respondió Sakura en un suspiro.- Mi padre murió defendiendo a mi madre de unos ninjas cuando ella se encontraba embarazada de mí, mi madre se fue a la aldea más cercana la cual era Konoha y la aceptaron aquí debido a su estado. Más tarde dió a luz en el hospital de la misma aldea, fue mi nacimiento. Ella se esforzaba por ser una buena madre para mí, al yo cumplir los 7 años le dije a mi madre que mi deseo era ser ninja y ella intentó por todos los medios que yo cambiara de opinión, ya que a ella todavía le dolía lo que le pasó a mi padre. Conseguí entrar a la academia y me esforcé al máximo logrando ser la primera de la clase. Mi madre solía traerme a este lugar cada vez que me daban vacaciones en la academia para poder desconectar un poco de la rutina. Posteriormente mi madre enfermó de cáncer y estuvo cinco largos años en el hospital hasta que esa horrible se la llevo al otro mundo, el resto de la historia ya lo sabes lo de ese loco...- Terminó Sakura con una solitaria lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

Sasuke se quedo impactado y quieto en su lugar pues aunque a el le quitaron todo lo que tenía de golpe ella lo había sufrido poco a poco.

Sasuke se acercó y quitó la lágrima solitaria que surcaba su rostro.

-Yo...tampoco tengo a nadie...-Respondió Sasuke a lo que Sakura se sorprendió, pues el seguro que lo vivía todo callado.

-No en eso te equivocas- Dijo Sakura- Tú tienes amigos que te quieren mucho, en cambio yo...solo te tengo a ti.

A Sasuke lo que dijo ella le sorprendió decía que solo le tenía a el. Los dos se miraban fijamente y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, se separaron y se escuchó una pequeña risita de parte de una pelirrosada muy sonrojada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-De que es muy rara esta situación- Respondió Sakura- Te lo explicaré, seguro que no sabrás la leyenda de este lago- Sasuke negó con la cabeza- Pues la leyenda cuenta que una niña que soñaba con tener una estrella todos los días miraba fijamente al lago hasta que se calló por que para poder tener una estrella debía ahogarse, pero eso nunca sucedió ya que alguien rescató a la chica. El chico que la rescató no era otro que su mejor amigo, se declararon su amor y se fundieron en un dulce beso. Fruto de todo ese amor nació la estrella que hoy llamamos Sol.- Terminó Sakura la explicación.

-Tsk, tonterías- Respondió Sasuke.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos, es peligroso quedarse aquí tan de noche y está oscureciendo- Le explicó la pelirrosa al azabache tomándolo de la mano.

-Tsk, si...- Contestó Sasuke

- Sabes que Sasuke-kun... Ya ninguno de los dos estará solo.- Dicho esto se fundieron en un dulce beso del cual el lago fue testigo.

* * *

¡HOLA!

Aquí la continuación como prometí, gracias por sus comentarios.

Respecto a la pregunta de Andy, ya verás como son los poderes de Saku a lo largo de los capis, los que tiene ahora son los que ella cree tener.


End file.
